


Let It Snow

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2009 [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2009 Halloween treat for <a href="http://mooms.livejournal.com/"><b>mooms</b></a>; inspired by the first snow of the season and slightly disjointed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> 2009 Halloween treat for [**mooms**](http://mooms.livejournal.com/); inspired by the first snow of the season and slightly disjointed.

Sean always cooked in army portions, despite living on his own for so many years. Viggo didn't know if it was charming or sad that Sean hadn't adjusted his recipes for single life. Sean thought this was one more thing that Viggo overanalyzed and therefore banned him from the kitchen when Sean was cooking.

The first snow of the season had been falling since dawn, and Sean slowly stirred his stew as he watched winter take residence within the garden wall. Once bare trees now glistened with new white foliage, the stone path marred only by the random scratch of bird prints. He turned and looked at Viggo sitting in front of the fire, his book long abandoned to the show outside. Sean believed he could almost hear Viggo writing in his head, wondered if Viggo was even conscience of the composition as it formed.

Sean lost track of time as he watched Viggo before he realized Viggo was now watching him. He smiled as he looked away, turning back to the large pot simmering on the stove, but all of his attention remained behind him. His body stood alert in anticipation for the barely audible bare feet on wooden floors, nearly silent movement of denim and cotton, the surge of relief when a strong body finally stood close behind, the heat building in the whisper of space that separated them.

"Thought I told you to stay out 'til it was ready."

"Yeah, you did."

Sean fought leaning back toward that voice, its rasp so close to his ear he could almost taste the words. He tried to exude indifference but failed miserably as suddenly there was no distance between them. All of Viggo's earthy, sultry essence seemed to envelop Sean, and he sighed into the warmth, the spoon slipping from his hand.

"It's really coming down out there." Two hands settled firmly on Sean's hips, pulling him closer.

"Makes me think of you."

"Me?" A gasp as lips finally made contact with his overheated skin.

"You. And me. On the side of a mountain in New Zealand." Teeth and tongue, marking possession.

"The day after we'd ..." Stolen breath as fingers trailed under a loose waistband.

"Yes. The day after."

The stove was quickly turned off, lids hastily thrown on pots, as a heatwave erupted within the room. Outside the snow continued to fall, crystal drops of memory forming soft, enchanted beds, the magic undimmed through the years.


End file.
